


he's got his eyes on him

by BluebarrieMuzzins



Series: Three's Company [6]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Celebrations, Cliffhangers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Hat Trick, Hugs, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Nicknames, game fic, i think it is one, i'm going with that one because it's the closest to what actually happens, it also goes with the tag before that, on Soupy's part, so i'll tag it lmao, sorta???, you'll understand when you get there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebarrieMuzzins/pseuds/BluebarrieMuzzins
Summary: The Leafs were on a powerplay and Kerf was in front of the net. Mo was back at the point with TJ. They were cycling the puck around between themselves, Willy, and John. Kerf was watching as the puck moved, making sure to pay attention to the Panthers penalty killers in front of him. After a few more cycles of the puck, John hollered at him to be ready for a deflection. Kerf positioned himself and waited for the shot. When it came, it hit his shin and squeaked between Montembeault's arm and the post. Kerf didn't fully process what had happened until the other members of the powerplay were swarming him. It was at that moment that Kerf tuned into the fact that the goal music was blaring through the arena. He felt tears in his eyes as he looked at his teammates.
Relationships: Alexander Kerfoot/Morgan Rielly, Frederik Andersen/Mitch Marner, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tyson Jost/Alexander Kerfoot
Series: Three's Company [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142729
Kudos: 5





	he's got his eyes on him

**Author's Note:**

> If you're sick of me writing these, I'm sorry. I really am. I'm just having so much fun creating the network of this universe that it's becoming really easy to pump out the content for it. I've never had such a blast with writing before in my life. I feel so at peace with myself and I'm actually so immersed when writing these that I am escaping the real world as was the intention of this series. There will be more fics yet to this because I still have more ideas of where I want it to go, so be prepared for more! I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it! One last thing: this part continues directly from the last part, just from Kerf's perspective. It would probably be helpful to read the last part to get a little bit of context. There are also a few other things that I reference that might be useful to have knowledge of other parts of the series to understand. Though, I'm not sure if it's completely necessary to do that. Just enjoy this part all the same!
> 
> If you found this by Googling yourself, are in this yourself, or know someone in this, please click back. No harm was meant in the creation of this fic/series. It's a fictional universe created for the purpose to help me handle the stresses of quarantine and everything that comes with it.
> 
> The title is a spin on a lyric from "Eyes On You" by Chase Rice.

When the first puck went in the net, Kerf had been elated. It had been seven games since his last  _ point  _ never mind his last goal. It felt great to score at home, on the day the Leafs were wearing their Arenas jerseys no less. Kerf always found that he played better while wearing throwback uniforms; there was something about honouring traditions and times past that sparked a fire underneath him. Though, this was the first goal that he could remember netting in these jerseys. That made it extra special for him since it ended a seven-game pointless drought at the same time.

  
  


TJ had passed him the puck during a penalty kill in the second period. Kerf dropped his head and snaked his way around Barkov at centre ice and Juulsen at the offensive blueline. The puck was through Montembeault's five-hole before he even had a chance to react to the shot. Kerf was given a few head pats and congratulations by Justin, TJ, and Mitch before he skated down the bench for his fist bumps. That goal made two for him on the night. He had three points in total, though, because he had assisted on Willy’s marker towards the end of the first period.

  
  


Kerf would be lying if he said he wasn't thinking about a hat trick when intermission rolled around with the Leafs leading 3-0. He was a ball of nervous energy as everyone made their way from the ice back into the locker room. Kerf was bouncing the entire way back, doing his best to contain his emotions and feelings.

  
  


He sat in his stall, Mo sitting in the stall next to him. Kerf smiled as he took his helmet and gloves off. He ran a hand through his hair, cringing at how sweaty it felt. He wiped his hand on his jersey before he leaned his head against Mo's shoulder. Mo looked at Kerf softly, taking his glove off and running his hand through his husband's hair. Kerf sighed, closing his eyes at how wonderful Mo's finger's felt when they brushed his scalp.

  
  


"Thank you," Kerf mumbled before pressing a kiss to his husband's shoulder. "Love you, Morgan."

  
  


Mo pressed a soft kiss to Kerf's sweaty scalp, mumbling against it. Kerf hummed happily as the vibrations of that travelled through his entire head. He wiggled around a little, bringing his arm up and draping it across Mo's lower back. Mo mumbled against his husband's scalp again, soft vibrations reverberating through Kerf's head a second time.

  
  


"Love you, too, Alexander," Mo whispered against Kerf's scalp. He brought his arm around Kerf's shoulders and squeezed his husband gently.

  
  


"My God," Soupy said from his stall. "Rum and Coke are  _ whipped. _ "

  
  


Kerf snorted, lifting his head to look at Soupy. Soupy was smirking, leaning against the tops of his pads. Rolling his eyes, Kerf dropped his head back against his husband's shoulder.

  
  


"You're just jealous," Kerf replied, a small smirk tugging his lips.

  
  


"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

  
  


"Mitch is dating Freddie instead of you."

  
  


Kerf lifted his head again and looked back over to Soupy. Soupy had his head in his hands. He ran a hand through his hair before he met Kerf's eyes. Soupy's face had an unreadable expression on it, though Kerf could've sworn that Soupy's eyes looked wet. Kerf sighed and buried his head into the crook of Mo's neck.

  
  


"Thanks for reminding me," Soupy said, his voice a little uneven. "I didn't exactly need that reminder. On my  _ birthday _ of all fucking days."

  
  


"Fuck, yeah. Sorry about that," Kerf replied, raking a hand down his face.

  
  


"Soupy, hey," Mitch said from across the room. "Come find Fred and me after the game. We need to talk about something important with you."

  
  


Before anyone could say anything else, Keefe appeared in the room and ushered the team back onto the ice for the third period. Kerf kissed Mo as they made their way down the tunnel. Mo kissed his husband back, slapping his ass for good measure. Kerf chuckled, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. All Mo did was smirk and mouth  _ 'later' _ as he stepped onto the ice. Kerf felt his entire nervous system light up red-hot as he stepped onto the ice behind his husband.

  
  


Most of the third period went by in a blur. Kerf had been too focused on what Mo had done in the tunnel to pay much mind to the game. It wasn't until he was out for his last shift of the game that he fully tuned into things.

  
  


The Leafs were on a powerplay and Kerf was in front of the net. Mo was back at the point with TJ. They were cycling the puck around between themselves, Willy, and John. Kerf was watching as the puck moved, making sure to pay attention to the Panthers penalty killers in front of him. After a few more cycles of the puck, John hollered at him to be ready for a deflection. Kerf positioned himself and waited for the shot. When it came, it hit his shin and squeaked between Montembeault's arm and the post. Kerf didn't fully process what had happened until the other members of the powerplay were swarming him. It was at that moment that Kerf tuned into the fact that the goal music was blaring through the arena. He felt tears in his eyes as he looked at his teammates.

  
  


Kerf grabbed Mo and pressed their lips together, closing his eyes. He felt Mo smile into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his husband. John and Willy patted Kerf on the back; TJ patted Mo on the back, shaking him a little bit for good measure. Kerf felt Mo grumble and lift one of his hands away from him. The next thing Kerf heard was TJ snort so he could only assume that Mo had whacked his defence partner. Kerf rolled his eyes behind his eyelids and grabbed onto Mo’s jersey, pulling his husband in closer. Mo grumbled again but Kerf felt him smile as they both grabbed onto each other tighter.

  
  


Kerf opened his eyes after a moment, looking at Mo’s face. Kerf  _ nearly  _ stopped kissing Mo right then and there when he saw what was looking back at him.  _ Nearly. _

  
  


The eyes looking at him didn't belong to Mo. The eyes Kerf was seeing belonged to  _ Tyson.  _ Tyson's beautiful grey-blue eyes. Tyson's eyes that could charm the dead. Tyson's eyes that had haunted Kerf's dreams for  _ years.  _

  
  


Kerf swallowed when Mo broke apart from the kiss. Mo hugged his husband, mumbling a declaration of love into his ear. Kerf nodded weakly, hoping it was convincing enough for Mo and the other teammates standing there. Everyone pat Kerf on the back again before they all skated towards the bench. Kerf put on the most convincing smile that he could manage, hoping that it would hide how much he was struggling internally. 

  
  


As Kerf took his spot on the bench, he dropped his head and exhaled. The first thought that ran through his head wasn't of Mo rewarding him for scoring a hat trick. It was of him pressing Tyson against the arena glass, kissing him with the passion of a thousand suns because Tyson had scored a hat trick himself.

  
  


Swallowing, Kerf looked back up at the ice. He saw Mo staring back at him. Mo had the most innocent smile on his face. It made butterflies flutter through Kerf's stomach. Mo blew Kerf a kiss before taking his position for the face-off. Kerf felt larger butterflies flutter in his stomach and his heart stutter a few times.

  
  


Kerf sat there and ran a hand down his face. He loved Mo so much. Mo made him the happiest he had been in forever. Mo was the love of his life. He was positive about that. So why was he so hung up about this Tyson thing? He knew he had Mo's permission to get involved but he respected his husband too much for that. Kerf had gone this long without indulging; he was almost certain that he could continue to go without.

  
  


Much like before, though, the universe seemed to have a way of deciding how things play out. If Kerf had only known that he might've been able to avoid it. But, really, there's no way to avoid the inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, out here making the tag for Noah Juulsen. That makes two tags I've created in the last two fics. *insert that Emperor Palpatine meme* UNLIMITED POWER!!
> 
> Also: I couldn't resist the nicknames I had Soupy call Mo and Kerf. Like. I had a wide open net. You're sorely mistaken if you think I'd whiff on that shot.


End file.
